


Sweeter than Panta

by Lame_Writer



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Comfort Fluff, F/M, Fluffy, Romance, Selfship, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, gift for friend, self shipping, selfshipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22901908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lame_Writer/pseuds/Lame_Writer
Relationships: Anastasia/Kokichi Ouma
Kudos: 2





	Sweeter than Panta

Ana his away once again, despite her better judgement - her anxiety got the best of her. Leaning against the cold stone wall, arms wrapped around her scrunched knees against her chest hugging herself in the dimly lit, stagnant room.

“Annie ann ? Ana ? An- there you are ! I’ve been looking all over for you, you had me worried sick” kokichi’s voice suddenly arouse, having a more saddened tone at the end of his sentence, Ana remained silent - feeling the world close in on her faster than her mind could process the change. Kokichi noticed and began to internally panic, 

“Hey - hey, dear - it’s ok, whatever it is - I’ll help” he stuttered out, quickly going by her side, bringing his beloved into an embrace, she quickly crumbled as tears began to pour like faucets. Kokichi’s heart broke at the sound of her muffled sobs, unraveling herself and re-wrapping her arms around kokichi. His face growing paler as her sons became mixed with hiccups and a slight shake erupted her body.

“Sweetheart, what’s wrong ? And don’t tell me nothings wrong again, because I know when you’re lying.” His voice mixed with concern and a semi-stern tone, hoping that would be enough.

“…you love me, right ?” After she muttered that into his chest, then turning the side of her head to press against his chest instead to speak later, he went blank for a moment - he couldn’t believe what he was hearin , of course he did -

“Who told you I didn’t ? Of course ! You’re my moon and stars, sweeter than Panta and coming from me that’s saying something” she laughed hearing the last phrase, a short smile growing on her face as she nuzzled closer, the warmth of affection being craved. He continued to hold her close, as if she’d disappear if he were to even loosen his grip in the slightest. 

“Anastasia, you mean so much to me and I love you so so much - whoever told you I didn’t is full of shit. You are who I want to spend the rest of my life with, you’re such a kind, sweet, beautiful girl and I just wish I could hold you and protect you forever. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise, and if they do tell me” confidence in his tone as she laughed again, her face flushed and the shaking coming to a stop. Closing her eyes and enjoying the moment. 

“Thank you,”

“No. Thank you, for finding something in me even at my darkest times and still wanting to be with me like holy shit” he laughed this time, kissing the top of her head and happily sighing. 

“Never change ok ?” 

“Alright chichi, I won’t” she drew out in a comedic manner. 

“Is that sass I hear from that precious mouth of yours” he brought out his own sassy tone, a smirk on his face as she kept laughing, he loved her laugh, he loved her everything, he wouldn’t change her for the world and the world should change her either.

“I love you with all my heart, Ana-bear and that’s the truth” 

“I love you too chichi”


End file.
